winters_game_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother One
Big Brother 1 is the first season of the popular American reality television series Big Brother. Twists *'Temptation Competition': Every week during prejury, there would be a Temptation Competition. The winner would be immune, while the loser would be a Third Nominee. *'Round Trip Ticket': Each houseguest was allowed to pick an envelope, one of them contained a Round Trip Ticket, allowed the holder to return to the house immediatley after being evicted. PxercingAnxiety Recieved it and Re-entered the house. *'Triple Eviction': Triple Evictions occur in Big Brother in order to send three people home in one week. They are very similar to Double Evictions, as it is another eviction cycle that happens in the same night as the first, however two people leave during the second eviction rather than just one, meaning three people leave the game that night. During this eviction, one Head of Household is named and nominates three nominees. Then a Power of Veto Competition is held (the HOH isn't allowed to compete), followed by a Power of Veto Ceremony. After this, the houseguests cast their vote to save one of the nominees. The two nominees with the least amount of votes will then be evicted. HouseGuests Voting History *'16th:' Ayano 6-3 *'15th:' AyeItzMaya 7-3 *'14th:' Algaeis 7-2 *'13th:' Xxlovethem MEMESxX 5-2-1 *'12th:' FatherJamix 5-2-1 *'11th:' Sanducci 4-2-0 *'10th:' LolThisisBen 3-2-0 *'9th:' StarbutterflyBackup 6-0 *'8th:' HeyItsRyan1 6-0 *'7th:' DizzyLemonade Expelled *'6th:' Large_Dog 2-1 *'5th:' Meduxxa 1-1 *'4th:' Momochanowo 1-0 *'3rd:' Penguin36400 1-0 Alliances *'The Fat Bnches' *'Big Brother Allies' Game History Week 1 At the premiere of Big Brother 1 IconicQueen32 won the first head of household, with no real target in mind she nominated two people who didn't show up, in order to reduce the amount of blood on her hands. At the Temptation Challenge PxercingAnxiety won immunity, while FatherJamix became cursed and became the third nominee. At the veto PxercingAnxiety won, and used it to save FatherJamix for eviction. Since he was cursed there was no replacement. At the eviction Ayano became the first person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 2 At the HoH Pxercing won his third competition of the season. He chose to nominate DizzyLemonade and AyeItzMaya for eviction. With the plan to get out AyeItzMaya. At the temptation competition Momochanowo won immunity, while Penguin became cursed and found himself on the block. At the veto Algaeis won his first competition, and decided to save Penguin. At the live eviction AyeItzMaya was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 3 Following AyeItzMaya's eviction, IconicQueen32 shocked the house by winning ANOTHER Head of Household. She kept the DizzyLemonade train rolling by nominating DizzyLemonade, the ultimate pawn, and Algaeis, the target. At the temptation competition Meduxxa won immunity, while FatherJamix once again lost to temptation, finding himself on the block. At the veto competition Penguin shocked everyone when he won the Veto. After some convincing he used it to save FatherJamix, leaving DizzyLemonade and Algaeis up to the vote. At the live eviction Algaeis was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 3 Part 2 Right after Algaeis was evicted it was announced that there would be a Triple Eviction. the HOH Must nominate 3 people for eviction, and at the live vote they would vote to save one houseguest. MomoChanowo rose to power for the first time and nominated Memes, Penguin, and FatherJamix. Because of the triple there would be no temptation. At the veto LargeDog took the gold, and chose to discard. At the live vote FatherJamix and Memes were evicted, while Penguin survived with the most votes to save him. Week 4 Week 4 began with Ben winning his first HOH, he quickly nominated Penguin and DizzyLemonade, with the intention of backdooring Sanducci, a member of the Big Brother Allies Alliance. At the temptation LargeDog recieved Immunity, while DizzyLemonade was cursed and nominated. At the veto Ben won the POV, making him the first person to win Both HOH and Veto on the same week. He used the veto to take Penguin off the block, and named sanducci in his place. At the live eviction Sanducci was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 5 Following LolThisIsBen's rampage last week, the Big Brother Allies sought revenge. They nominated DizzyLemonade and Meduxxa, with the intention of Backdooring Ben. At the temptation competition Ben tried to secure immunity, but found himself getting cursed instead, while LargeDog won immunity for the second time in a row. At the veto PxercingAnxiety won, and discarded it. At the eviction LolThisIsBen was evicted from the Big Brother House Week 6 After bens eviction, the temptation competitions came to an end. IconicQueen32 won her third head of household, nominating DizzyLemonade and StarButterflyBackup, with the target being Star. Star had been rubbing the house the wrong way by and I quote "Being full of herself". At the veto HeyItsRyan got her first competition win, choosing to discard to go along with the house plans. At the live eviction StarButterFlyBackup was evicted from the Big Brother House, after her eviction she chose to attack production and other cast members, thus she was removed from jury. Week 7 After Stars eviction, the remaining members of the Big Brother Allies decided to turn on fellow member PxercingAnxiety. Momochan rose to power and Nominated DizzyLemonade and PxercingAnxiety. With the obvious target being Pxercing. Pxercing attempted to win the veto, but was beaten by Momo, who discarded the power of veto. At the live eviction Pxercing was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 8 During PxercingAnxietys interview, it was revealed he was the one who had the Round Trip Ticket that he found in the secret room, as such, he immeditaley re-entered the house. Pxercing wasted no time putting his revenge plan into action, winning the Head of Household competition. He nominated LargeDog, the person he believed was behind his eviction, and HeyItsRyan, a pawn. At the veto Momochan won and used it to save Large from eviction. Pxercing Realized his mistake at nominating only LargeDog, and was forced to make the replacement DizzyLemonade, due to his alliances with Meduxxa, Iconic, and Penguin. At the eviction HeyItsRyan was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 9 After Ryan was evicted, DizzyLemonade was expelled for inactivity. At the HoH Momo won and nominated LargeDog and Penguin from eviction. At the veto PxercingAnxiety won the veto and discarded, leaving Large and Penguin on the block. At the live eviction after a close vote LargeDog was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 10 PxercingAnxiety won the next HoH, nominating Meduxxa and Penguin, with the intended target being Meduxxa. at the veto Momochan won and discarded it. At the live eviction Meduxxa was evicted by PxercingAnxietys sole vote after a tie. Week 11 At the final 4 HoH IconicQueen32 won and nominated PxercingAnxiety and Penguin36400. At the veto, PxercingAnxiety won and was able to prevent his eviction after saving himself with it. Momo was the only possible replacement, so she was nominated. Pxercing chose to evict Momochan with his sole vote after considering how good she would do in the Final HoH. Week 12 At the fianl HoH, Pxercing won part 1. During part 2 IconicQueen won. And at part 3 IconicQueen managed to win the Final HoH. At the live eviction IconicQueen decided to take her ally PxercingAnxiety because of loyalty, Instead of taking Penguin, which if she had taken she would have most likely won 0-7. Finale At the finale Iconic and Pxercing faced the jury. By a vote of 6-1, IconicQueen32 became the first winner of Big Brother! Penguin ruined her perfect game by voting Pxercing to win, so she was not rewarded with a perfect game.